


I Don't Want To Lose You

by Ocelot109



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But boy boy I think Its a good ending, Chase is a sad boy, Chase is an alcoholic, Don't worry it doesn't work, Henrik really likes him, I don't know how to tag shit okay, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Things Happen, Suicide Attempt, This Is Sad, Yeet yeet, Yeppers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot109/pseuds/Ocelot109
Summary: Henrik doesn't want to lose someone else.





	I Don't Want To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Oioioi! This was posted from my wattpad account. I don't know why I want it here but who knows? It might get some exposure. Anyway, enjoy.

A half empty bottle of whiskey, a broken camera and a Nerf gun were lying on the coffee table as the drunken man had downed his 2nd bottle. He was barely conscious.

He reached again for the bottle before he felt a small buzz on his tigh, it was his phone. He took it out silently and tried to read the text, it was slightly difficult as his vision was certainly blurry and hazy. 

He had a lot of missed texts, some from his family and some from the others. His eye focused on a particular string of messages. They were from Henrik. 

'Chase?' 

'Chase you have not responded' 

'Chase.... It's been days!' 

'I'm worried about you.'

'Chase?' 

'I'm coming over.'

[8 missed calls from 'The Doctor'] 

____________

Henrik was worried, he did not even change out of his work attire before bursting out the door and locking it. He turned around and got into his car, he drove to Chase's house. It used to be his family's but... Then Stacy moved away. The kids wouldn't see Chase anymore and Henrik was sure it damaged Chase's heart. 

He got out a pair of spare keys, it didn't matter how he obtained them, and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and the smell of alcohol hit him like a brick. He spotted Chase sat down at the table, he was obviously drunk. 

Chase looked like a poor copy of himself, his hair was way too long and his beard needed a trim desperately. Aside from the length, his hair was also very messy and it seemed like he hadn't washed it in a while. Beneath his eyes were bluish purple bags and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

"Chase? Are you okay zhere?" 

Yes, he did know he wasn't okay but he didn't want to seem rude nonetheless. He slipped his arms beneath his armpits and carried him over to the couch, where he grabbed the glass of whiskey and set it on the table as he took off Chase's hat and set it next to him. He sighed and noticed that the man had fallen asleep.

A couple of hours later, he had awoken. 

"D-Doctor?"

Chase did not recognize Henrik in the moment, he shook his head and looked up at him and chuckled. He stumbled upon his feet as he stood up and looked at him. 

"I'm fine."

He said, drowsily. Henrik groaned in frustration and seized the back of his shirt. 

"Zhis is not zhe attitude I came here for, you are going to take care of yourself or I vill do it."

His heavy German accent demanded as Chase nodded gently and went to take a shower. He slipped off his clothes and quickly took a cold shower. Chase wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go change. When he came back, Henrik was already making something to eat.

Interesting, Chase thought, he himself had not cooked anything in months. He was starving as the next moment he looked down at a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. Did Henrik go shopping quickly while he nearly fell asleep in the shower? 

Chase quickly dug in and so did Henrik. After finishing up, Henrik stood up and took his and Chase's plate. Henrik placed them on the sink and started to wash them. 

"Wait! No- Doc you don't have to do that-" 

It was already too late, Henrik had started and there was no way to stop him. Chase sighed as he reached for his cap and placed it on his head. 

Soon after, Henrik had finished washing the plates and was drying his hands. He yawned as he finished and looked back at Chase. 

"Vhat?" 

Chase froze at the sudden question. 

"N-Nothing..."

He muttered in response and looked away and reached for the leftover bottle of whiskey. Henrik sighed as he slapped his hand away and took the bottle. He threw it away and looked back at him.

"Chase, zhat is not a good way to deal vith your problems."

Henrik said as he placed a hand on his cheek. Chase inmeadiatly flinched and backed away, he shouldn't have. It was another opportunity wasted wasnt it?

Henrik made a sound of disapproval and patted his shoulder. He seemed to understand that Chase wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Call me if you need anyzhing, he said as he walked out the door. Now it was just Chase and his thoughts.  
____________

Not a week later, Chase found himself sprawled across the floor. Drunk yet again. He chuckled as certain thoughts came over him. People wouldn't miss him if he was gone, would they?

They wouldn't... That would be pathetic.

Why would someone miss him? He was pathetic, drowning his sorrows in alcoholic drinks and shutting down the only thing that made him feel like it was worth it to keep living.

Chase got up and looked around, spotting a rope. He sighed as he grabbed it and untangled it before walking to his bedroom. He tied it to the ceiling with a hangman's knot and placed a chair near it. Chase stepped onto the chair, although he hesitant to, and jumped. His neck caught on the rope. He had wanted instant death but the height was too low and he was suffocating.

Chase kicked and struggled as he could feel his lungs burning for oxygen. His vision was getting blurry before he felt hands wrap around his waist and pull him out. He tried to focus on who saved him but all he could catch was a flash of a white lab coat and he slipped unconscious.  
________

After a few hours, although it felt like days, Chase woke up. His throat stung but he felt much lighter. He could hear a German voice speaking to him but he couldn't recognize it yet. His vision cleared up and bit and he spotted Henrik with a concerned expression. 

"Chase! Just vhat vere you thinking!?" 

Yes, Henrik was concerned but he was also angry. Chase felt guilty before being wrapped up in a hug. To his surprise, the doctor was shaking.

"I don't vant to lose someone again."

Henrik pulled away, a small blush was resting upon his cheeks.

"I-Just don't do zhat again... Please?"

Chase nodded and looked down with a guilty expression. Henrik didn't exactly like seeing him so somber. He sat up and cupped his cheek, forcing Chase to look at him as he pecked his lips and walked away.

Chase was left in a flustered and confused state as he heard the doctor mumble something before closing the door and letting him rest.

"... Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good, I don't know really. I'm not a good writer, but I hope you enjoyed....


End file.
